Drahmin
Welcome to Hell! -- Drahmin to Taven in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest Mode. Drahmin is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Drahmin Drahmin made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as one of two Oni, demons of the 5th plane of the Netherealm. He wields an iron club mounted on his right arm. The mask he wears is an artifact called the Face of Kun-Lo. Wearing it allows him to control his rage and fight with his disciplined Netherealm style. Removing it causes him to go into Oni style where he loses his focus and attacks with murderous insanity. Drahmin was not always a demon. Centuries ago, he was a cruel human warlord in Outworld. For his crimes, he was exiled to the Netherealm where his body and soul were to be tortured for all eternity. As the years dragged on, he fell further and further into insanity until his humanity was lost altogether. He eventually accepted his fate and submitted to the power of the Netherealm. He re-emerged from the Netherrealm depths as Drahmin: the Oni Tormentor. Storyline The two Oni known as Moloch and Drahmin are allies. They roamed the 5th plane of the Netherealm in search of damned souls to torment. After many centuries, the two demons came upon a battling Scorpion and Quan Chi. Quan Chi, sorely pressed by Scorpion, pleaded for aid from the Oni. Drahmin and Moloch intervened and drove off Scorpion. Demanding payment for their services, Quan Chi agreed to liberate them from Netherealm. The Oni agreed and led the sorcerer to an ancient structure rumoured to be a gateway to other realms. Quan Chi studied the ruins and discovered that it was a dormant portal that could be used with Shinnok's amulet, now in his possession. Suddenly, Scorpion attacked again and Quan Chi took advantage of the distraction to activate the portal and escape from the Netherrealm. The portal had not yet closed before all four managed to pass through. The two Oni found themselves in Outworld with Scorpion and Quan Chi nowhere to be seen. Now free, Drahmin and Moloch began searching for Quan Chi. They scoured the wastelands and killed all they encountered. Before their encounter with Shang Tsung, they encountered the cyborg Cyrax and Li Mei. Both escaped the Oni's clutches. Shang Tsung found the pair after he and Quan Chi had formed the Deadly Alliance. He employed them as a safeguard measure against any treachery from his partner. He kept the Oni hidden beneath his palace and paid the Oni with both mortals to feed upon and the promise of revenge against Quan Chi. While waiting for their opportunity, the Oni once again encountered Scorpion. This time, the demons overcame the ninja spectre. Knowing that they themselves were unable to devour the spectre, they instead disposed of him by throwing him into the Soulnado. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest Mode, Drahmin is once again in the Netherrealm. While it is unknown how he was sent back there, it is revealed that he spent the next few years wandering aimlessly throughout the Netherrealm Cliffs and feasting on any demons he encountered. Taven then came across him, they fought and Taven won. In his Armageddon ending, the power of the gods gets infused into Drahmin's mask, which then causes him to grow three times his normal size. He then turns on Moloch, which then the game states that his bloodlust has only just begun.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/drahmin/ Drahmin's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse Combat characteristics Powers and abilities His Iron Club, combined with his frequently unrestrained rage, makes Drahmin a deadly opponent. Many of his special moves revolve around his club, which deals heavy damage. Another of Drahmin's distinguishing features is the cloud of flies that constantly crowd his body, which he can also use as a makeshift projectile. He is often seen with fellow Oni Moloch, and through their combined might, they were able to defeat the ninja spectre Scorpion. Signature moves *'Ball-O-Flies:' Drahmin gathers the flies around his body and throws them in the opponent's direction, damaging them. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Propeller Clock:' Drahmin swings his club like a clock, knocking the opponent face down. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Super/Rising Uppercut:' Drahmin uppercuts the opponent with his club. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Ground Smash:' Drahmin slams the ground with his club, creating a slight shockwave. (MK:DA, MK:A) Fatalities *'Club Smash:' Drahmin smashes the opponent's head to pieces, causing the headless body to wander around for a few seconds before Drahmin smashes the body to the ground. (MK:DA) Trivia *The original name for Drahmin was going to be Amon, after a bibical demon in keeping with the tradition of Moloch. It was changed during preproduction of Deadly Alliance. *Drahmin has no dial-up combos in any of his fighting styles (only pop-up combos), is slower than other characters, and relies heavily on his special moves. This makes him a very predictable opponent and one of the most challenging characters to use in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. That made him unpopular toward novice players which may be the reason why he is not in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Additionally, his character animation includes a cloud of flies constantly swirling around his body, which can obscure and distract players. *The rotfly animation that surrounds Drahmin will transfer to opponents after certain fatalties are performed upon him, such as Cyrax's "Chest Blender" fatality. *Drahmin's Iron Club is a reference to the Japanese slang of being invincible: An Oni with an iron club. *Drahmin possesses a special attack incredibly similar to the legendary Shoryuken, of Street Fighter II fame. *Drahmin's appearance in Armageddon's Konquest mode could suggest that he is killed when Shang Tsung's palace is destroyed by Raiden's explosion in the opening of Deception. *Drahmin has a minor glitch involving the positioning of his club, during his swinging clock move, the club may switch arms. *Without his mask Drahmin bears a resemblance to Daegon as an Oni. References Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Demonic supervillains Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2002 introductions